Oceans
by MicroChips
Summary: JayneOC song fic, centered around the song "Oceans" by the Tea Party


Title: Oceans

Author: MicroChips

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly. If I did I would have kept the series going. "Oceans" is a song by The Tea Party. Once again, I do not own this.

Summary: Song fic, Jayne/OC

Notes: My first Firefly fic. This song got stuck in my head and refused to let me write anything else until it was completed. It's not the best fic out there, I just love the song. IT was written at about midnight a few weeks ago… so yeah, it isn't the best thing in the universe cause of that

_Where are you going?_

_Can I follow?_

_Because distance is hard to swallow._

_You should stay awhile,_

_Let's, have a drink,_

_Let's, have a laugh._

His jaw dropped as her words finally permeated through his unbelieving mind.

"What?"

"I'm leavin' Jayne. I can't stay here any longer…" she repeated quietly, her hands trembling as she shoved some clothes into her bag. Jayne sank onto the bed beside where she was standing, complete and total shock running through his system.

"Why now? Why not three weeks ago when I gave ya the clear path to do so?"

"Cause, back then today didn't happen."

You feel power 

_No worries_

_If that's so,_

_What's your hurry?_

_If you've gotta go,_

_There's just one thing I gotta ask._

"So yer leaving 'cause a bullet clipped your skull?!" Jayne's voice rose to an almost yell, "Or is it 'cause we almost got caught and would have gotten into trouble? Cause if so, trouble is part of the life of bein' a merc!"

"Yeah Jayne, I know about the trouble part. I almost died today! If both you and I had been caught, who would care for my sister? Who would care about a twenty one year old in this day and age?!" Rivet yelled. Jayne looked at her with a shocked expression. She hardly ever yelled at anyone, least of all the people that she worked with. Her lower lip trembled and a tear ran down her cheek before she turned around and viciously wiped it away. Jayne could feel hot pinpricks start in his eyes. He forced them back harshly.

"Jus' tell me one thin' Rivet,"

_If I promise and ocean_

_Would you care for the notion of_

_Staying here and resting your weary head_

_Its all that she said._

"What?" Rivet asked with a stifled sniffle. Jayne stood and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Do you love me?"

Well the sky's changed 

_That's for certain_

_Your smiles stay_

_What your working_

_Time heals all_

_This we know,_

_We'll work it out._

Rivet pulled away and turned around to face him sharply.

"I don't think that that matters right now…" she snapped. Jayne scoffed at her.

"But Rivet it does matter!"

"WHY?"

"Because I love you!"

And if I promise an ocean 

_Would you care for the notion of_

_Staying here and resting your weary head_

_And would you come back to see me, or_

_Angel am I dreaming because_

_Heaven knows that I'll miss you so_

_And that's a fact._

_Look now where I'm at_

_I miss you so_

_Look now where I'm at_

_I can't let go._

"What?" Rivet asked, now taking her turn to be dumbstruck.

"I love ya… And I mean it. This isn't somke ploy to make ya stay with me."

"Sounds an awful lot like one Jayne." Rivet turned away from him and closed the bag. "Even if it wasn't, it couldn't stop me from leaving."

_There's more questions _

_than there's answers,_

_Im not taking any chances_

_Because I need to let you know _

_Just how I feel._

"Why in ruttin' hell not?" Jayne asked, almost whining. He was starting to get desparate. Rivet wheeled around and almost slapped him.

"Because my sister, who belives that you become immortal when you take the merc pledge, is a much bigger priority to me than my love life!"she sobbed. The tars that had threatened moments agao poured down her cheeks for a second before she collapsed onto Jayne, sobbing.

And if I promised and ocean 

_Would ou care for the notion of  
staying here and resting your weary head_

_And would you come back to see me or_

_Angel am I dreaming because_

_Heaven knows that I'll miss you so_

_I'll miss you so_

Jayne ran his hand through her hair and held her closely, his own tears threatening to erupt as Rivet sobbed sharpley into his chest. He held her for a few more seconds then pulled her away slightly so he could look her in the eye.

"I want ta ask ya one more time, then ya can leave. Do ya love me?"

Look now where I'm at 

_I miss you so_

_Look now where I'm at_

_I miss you so_

_I can't let go_

_I miss you so_

"More than you'll ever know Jayne…" she whispered pulling away and stumbling to the door. Jayne listened to her leave and go down the tavern stairs before sitting back down on the bed. He knew that he probably would never see her again. And he'd never said good-bye…

A/N: Please leave a review, even if you think its terrible. Ill accept flames, but only if they are coherent please…


End file.
